


You Thought Wrong

by Littlemouse_04



Series: Only Slightly Shitty [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Corruption, FUCK, M/M, Peterick, Shit, dont, dont mind the hashtag, good boy!Patrick, i don't know. I havent even written it yet#, i dont know about the american education system but in the uk theyre at uni, i just cant type, ill shut up noe, lets try that again, not everything is always as it seems, now, patrick is 18, pete is 20, playboy!Pete, slightly crap smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemouse_04/pseuds/Littlemouse_04
Summary: Pete is yet again looking for a good...ahem....time...yeah, let's go with that. After stumbling into the wrong dorm, his attention is drawn the innocently pure Patrick Stump. With Pete's reputation? It's not difficult to guess what he wants. But what he didn't anticipate was Patrick's hidden side.





	You Thought Wrong

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

As per usual, Pete was late. Luckily, this time it wasn't a lecture, just a movie night with his best friend Andy but they were watching American Beauty and Pete had no doubt that Andy would start without him. Fortunately, Pete was in the block of dorms directly next to his friend's so it took barely 10 minutes to get there (6 if he sprinted).  
No need to knock; Andy was expecting him anyway.

"Well good morning Andrew! You ready for a night of homophobic, slightly pervy and violent fun? I mean the film... unless you're into that kind of thing. No shame here!"  
"Shut up, Pete. It's 7 pm and if you ever call me Andrew again I will see to it that you are forever unable to conceive a child."  
"Jesus."  
"Anyway, did you get the drinks?"  
...  
"Pete? Are you fucking shitting me? _Again?_?"

"5 minutes."  
And with that, Pete took off down the halls in search of some refreshments.  
_Knew I'd forgotten something...._

~

Soon enough, Pete was barreling his way down the corridors, arms laden with sparkling water to root beer (sometimes it sucked having someone who didn't drink for a best friend. Granted, Pete could still drink but whats the fun in drinking alone?)#

Pete didn't hesitate to kick the door open.  
Wait.  
Fuck.  
That room definitely wasn't Andy's.  
And the guy that just shrieked and hid behind the crappy sofa _difinitely_ wasn't Andy.

"Uuummmm....sorry?"  
"WHAT THE HECK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

The previously stricken figure came out from behind the settee and _Damn... shortstuff is cute._

Pete was drawn out of this revelation by the sound of footsteps tentatively approaching him.  
"Wait... what's your name? Paul? Peter, or something. Look, I've heard about you and I don't know how this usually works but if you think you are just gonna burst into my dorm, fuck me and leave only to never speak to me again, I hate to burst your bubble but that is off the table. Unlike some of your other... _conquests_ ," the guys face quickly slipped into a look of disdain," I actually have some dignity."

Oooh, Pete liked him already.  
Smoothly, Pete slid his arms around the guy's waist (not without a bit of struggle from the stranger) and drew him closer.  
"Well, " A quick glance at the name card on the still open door, " _Patrick_ , just between you and me, you are already in my top favourites of fuckbuddies and I haven't even gotten you into bed yet. By the end of the week, I'll have you gagging for it. Promise."  
With a wry grin, Pete slowly retreated from the room, leaving a very flustered and stuttering, red Patrick in his wake. But not before the departing, velvetine word drifted from his lips, "And call me Pete, babydoll. I'll have you screaming it soon."

One last wink and he was gone, strolling to the correct dorm room this time with a giddy smile plastered onto his face.

Andy was already 20 minutes into American Beauty. Pete didn't care.

~

The next day, Pete had been asking around campus for information on this beautiful boy named Patrick. From what he gathered, Patrick never went to parties, had any dates nevermind one night stands and was practically adored by teachers. What's not to love? A student that actually cares about their lectures and just sits quietly at the back.

Oh, how Pete wanted to taint him.  
It was all too innocent.

~

By Wednesday, Pete had been round to Patrick's dorm 5 times, each visit bringing a little gift encased in crooning words and sweet nothings that made Patrick melt (though he would never admit it).

"Baby, come sit on my lap! It's so cold and you're so far away!" Pete didn't even give Patrick chance to respond before crawling over to him and dragging him from his place at _the other end of the fucking sofa_.  
It wasn't even the first time something like this had happened. For instance, Patrick was only a few feet away making them both hot tea when he felt the tan, toned arms of his new limpet wrapping themselves around him and words of how much Pete had missed him were being whispered in his ear despite seeing him less than a minute prior.  
Patrick tried not to let that be endearing but gosh, it was hard. 

~

Pete was almost desperate. It was Friday and Pete only had one more day to drag this pure angel down to the depths of hell. (Even though the process would include taking Patrick to heaven *wink wink*).

He spent the entire day clinging to Patrick, using all of the moves he has stored in his appropriately named 'woo index' including, but not limited to, lots of PDA (Patrick did NOT appreciate that), affectionate nicknames (even Patrick had to admit some of them were clever and downright adorable {#couple goals *gag*}), the silent treatment (in all honesty, Pete wasn't really sure what he expected with that one) and the infamous 'Wentz Smirk' which was sure to make even the toughest of hearts swoon... Just with the exception of the one and only Patrick Stump (Pete had learnt that when one of Patrick's friends, Joe, had yelled it across the car park (parking lot)).

~

Patrick wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or not. It certainly was a change for there to be someone so invested in him 24/7 but the only problem was who the attention was from. It was no secret that Pete Wentz had bedded most of the school's population and Patrick didn't want to be just another 5-minute-fuck-and-chuck.  
But... Pete really had put in a lot of effort.... fuck it. It had been too long since Patrick got some action.

~ 

Saturday came around.  
Of course, Pete was back at Patrick's apartment, clinging to the younger and whining about how desperate he was to kiss Patrick.  
Suddenly, the atmosphere changed, It was no longer lighthearted pining. No. Pete was heading for the big leagues now. The air was stifled with sexual tension as Pete's grip tightened around Patrick's middle, his lips drifting closer to the other's ear,  
"You have no idea how much I want to _ruin_ you... Want to take your innocence and set it on fire... Wanna fuck you-"  
"Hold on. Innocence? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Well.... you don't date, you don't sleep around. It's not difficult to know you're inexperienced. Probably a virgin too."  
Patrick never backed down from a challenge.  
"Try again."

And with that, Patrick dove at Pete, hands yanking him closer and lips crashing onto his. Pete was surprised and soon snapped into action, forcing his tongue past the plump barriers and instantly surrounded by _hotwetwarmsexy_.  
It was a battle for dominance and neither was willing to back down.

Between violent kisses, Patrick managed to choke out, "Bedroom" before being pulled towards the bed. The door slammed and Pete's lips found their way to a stretch of pure porcelain skin where they continued to suck and bite, drawing out gasping breaths from Patrick who soon felt a radiating bulge being forced between his perfect thighs.  
They were slowly grinding together, a monotonous rhythm bringing undiluted pleasure but it wasn't enough.  
Patrick threw himself at Pete's tented crotch and practically tore the offending fabric away and effortlessly pushed aside Calvin Kleins to release Pete's pulsating length which he slowly, torturously dragged his teeth down making Pete gasp and buck into his drooling mouth. Patrick loved sucking cock.  
Full, red lips met pubic hair as the entire shaft was engulfed, flicking tongue and teeth moving sporadically though every movement seemed calculated so as to draw Pete to the absolute brink.

Just as Pete was teetering on the edge, precum beading readily at the head, Patrick withdrew and just gave a few kitten licks to the end of Pete's throbbing dick.  
Patrick looked up, wide-eyed and innocent. The fucker.

Pete growled animalistically and lunged at the younger, propelling them both onto the bed where Pete clawed at Patrick's clothes. Taking the hint, fabrics flew through the air, landing places oh so unimportant in the moment.  
The older man wasted no time and pushed Patrick down so he could lick, bite and bruise his chest.

Patrick whined so Pete pressed 3 fingers to his flushed lips. Patrick's tongue swirled around them, never breaking eye contact with the man towering above him, coating them is saliva before sucking them into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, breathing ragged.  
Pete groaned with lust and pulled his fingers away, letting them run along Patrick's body before pressing one to his hole. It breached and a needy gasp was emitted.  
" _More_."

It wasn't enough time for Patrick to fully adjust but he craved the burn and when Pete crooked the two fingers inside of him, _hitting that spot_ all he could do was moan and beg for more.

Pete was impatient. Fuck three fingers. He jerked his hand back and reached for a condom.  
" _No!_ Uh, Uh, fuck me bareback. Wanna feel you."  
And what could Pete do other than comply?

He pushed in all the way to the hilt and was overwhelmed by how tight and hot Patrick was. Instinctively, he brought his palm down on the full, round cheeks and the smack rippled the flesh in the most beautiful way. The other just let out a long, wanton moan and shifted, gasping.  
He kept his eyes locked on where their bodies met.  
Slowly, Pete drew back and forcefully slammed in, the pace soon becoming brutal, both men moaning and spluttering the other's name between cut-short inhalations.  
Pete was hitting _that spot_ in Patrick _every_ time, leaving him breathless with need and want.  
" _Fuck, faster, harder, bruise me! Make me feel it for- uuuugh- days_!"  
" _Shit,_ such a fucking slut, my little whore. Won't be able to walk for a week!"

Both were drawing close to the edge, moaning and shaking with pleasure.  
Patrick came first, soon followed by Pete and he could feel how his come deliciously filled him up, slowly leaking down his thighs...  
"Such a _dirty_ boy," Pete flipped him over and brought Patrick's legs over his shoulders as he hungrily licked up all of his come from Patrick's ass, digging his tongue in deep and collecting every last drop.

As Pete presses his lips back to Patrick's, his tongue pushed it the substance which Patrick instantly swallowed before licking his lips and sighing contentedly, utterly spent.  
The older merely wrapped himself around the other and closed his eyes...  
_Not so innocent now..._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It's 1am, leave me alone.
> 
> listening to ASMR (yass)
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't read it through. It's now 3 am. I am dead inside. All mistakes are my own. Comments and **constructive** criticism is welcomed.


End file.
